The Stickiest Of Friendships
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gena and Cassie meet Goop. How will it go? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Rated M for safety.


**guestsurprise, who owns Gena and Cassie, wrote this one.**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only take credit in posting this for guestsurprise.**

* * *

 **The Stickiest Of Friendships**

Gena decided that she and Cassie needed some girl time again, but this time they decided to visit the beach! They were having the best time of their lives. The sun was setting and Gena and Cassie were making a bonfire on the beach. Just when things were dying down, Cassie splashed Gena in the face with water.

"That's it! You're toast! Come back here, Cassie!" Gena laughed as she chased after her friend/daughter. She was honestly more of a best friend than mother. They ran through the house and Cassie managed to slide under the bed. Gena went under after her, until she found out she had a problem; she had more hips than she had when she was a child. She was stuck!

"Cassie! You little trouble maker, come back here!" Gena laughed as she squirmed but she couldn't get out! Cassie squeezed out the other side of the bed and saw Gena was really stuck. Cassie tried to lift the bed but it was bolted to the floor! Cassie couldn't help but laugh as Gena's legs flailed as she tried to get out.

"Cassie? Cassie, are you there? Get me out of here!" Cassie just giggled and took advantage of this and tickled the back of Gena's knees before she went to find something to help them out of this situation.

"HEY! NOHOHO! FAIR! Cahaassie! C'mon, Lehehet me gohohoho!"

"I'm trying, Gena! But it's not my fault your bum is big!" Cassie laughed. But she honestly had to think about the best way to get her out. She went downstairs to find something.

"Hmmm…I guess I better bring out the butter!" Cassie chuckled. "But I have to melt it first. Oh no! We have no microwave! But…we have a bonfire! I better catch it before it goes out!" Cassie raced outside but it was too late. The bonfire was out!

"GREAT! JUST PERFECT! Now how can I melt this butter! I'm certainly not going to sit here all day that's for sure!" Cassie pouted.

"Maybe I can help…,"

Cassie spun around so fast that she landed on her own bum when she saw a creature that looked like he was made out of green goop; he had a small spaceship above his head! She was so scared that she threw the butter up and it landed on the monster's head.

"Hey, kid! Watch it! I'm not popcorn you can butter, ya know!" As he started wiping himself off.

"MMMMMMONSTER! Why do they always come out when Gena is not here!" Cassie said and she ran away hands in the air, screaming her lungs out! The monster chuckled and ran after her.

"I will not be eaten! I will not be eaten! I will not be eaten!" Cassie kept telling herself. She ran inside the house and just in time to see the monster stop outside. He knocked and called to her, but she did not answer it.

"Kid! Look, I know you're in there! I won't hurt you! Open up!" He said as he gently scratched on the door for emphasis.

"NEVER! Do you think I'm crazy! I don't know what you are, but I am sure not going to let you in!" Cassie said defiantly. Then she heard Gena's muffled cries.

"Cassie! Cassie! C'mon, this isn't funny! Get me out of here! Let me out! Where are you?!"

"Oh no! If he gets in, Gena will be the first to go! I better try to do something." Suddenly, the doorknob was pulled off its hinges. Cassie gasped as the creature came walking in, but when he saw her, he smirked and dove over the couch to grab her. He managed to grab her leg and she fell with a thud.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…hey, are you alright?" The alien asked, as he propped himself on his arms to get a better look at her. Cassie just rubbed her head and when he loosened his grip, she took off towards to the stairs with him behind her. She ran in Gena's room and locked the door. Gena was still helpless.

"Cassie! Help me! What's going on out there!" Gena said, annoyed that Cassie had not gotten her out yet.

"Gena there is a monster and he is trying to get in…he…," Before Cassie could finish the monster came in and just stood in the doorway shocked at the sight before him. There was a 13 year old girl with a football helmet on for protection and a baseball bat and another young lady stuck under the bed. He held it in for a few minutes and then started laughing hysterically. He rolled on the floor holding his stomach. Neither Gena nor Cassie were scared at this point. Gena was the first to speak up!

"Hey! Who's out there? Look, I know that this looks funny, but I'm stuck! Someone get me out of here...please! C'mon, this isn't funny! I can't get out!" She started wiggling even more for emphasis. Just then she heard someone sit down behind her.

"Ok…calm down; relax... I think I have a way to get you out," the alien said. He gently tickled her bare feet and behind her knees. He then started tickling her helpless toes.

"H-Hey! What are you doooohhhhing…nohohohohoho stop it!" Gena giggled as she tried to get free.

"You want me to stop? Then come out of there…," the alien cooed.

"I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHANT! Awww Cohohohohohome ohohohohohn! Let me out of here! Leeheheheheht me gohohohohoho!" Gena wailed. She finally unwedged herself and landed on the alien's lap. She grinned and suddenly hugged the alien, much to his surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! I was seriously stuck! Uh, I'm Gena by the way!" She smiled. The alien simply chuckled. Suddenly, Gena dug her fingers into his ribs and he belted out such a loud laugh that it shocked her. He jumped up and started running, but Gena grabbed him by his waist (the goop near his waist) and started tickling him.

"Get back here! After you tickled me, it's only fair that I get you back!" Gena laughed as she straddled his lower thighs and tickled his neck and stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ALRIGHT ! ALRIGHT! WE'RE EVEN! AHAHAHAHAHAHA C'MON! LEHEHEHEEHET GO!" The alien cried as he started tickling her stomach and lifted his knees up behind her to keep her from running away. After a few minutes, they both laid in a tangled, happy heap of arms and legs.

"I'm Goop…I couldn't help but overhear something about butter so I had to see what was happening," he laughed. Just then Gena and Goop noticed Cassie sadly leaving the room. She felt awful for not getting Gena out sooner. She knew Gena must be really mad. And when she heard Goop calling her, she took off down the stairs and out the door. She heard them coming after her.

"Cassie! Cassie stop! WAIT! Where are you going?! Come back here!" Gena yelled as she ran after her.

"Kid! Kid, come back!" Goop called. Cassie knew Gena used to run track so she wouldn't have the lead for long. She ran by a nearby swimming pond and jumped in it and started swimming as quickly as she could. If she could just make it to the vines that led up to the tree tops, she would be ok. No one could climb better than Cassie. But she also forgot something…Gena and Goop could both swim. With a powerful dive, Gena jumped in after her and Goop decided to wait on the shore. Pretty soon Gena was almost right behind her until Cassie hid behind a large boulder.

"Cassie? Cassie, I know you're there…come on, come on out, Cass! Why are you running from me?" Gena cooed as she tried to grab Cassie from behind the rock.

"Aren't you mad at me?! I didn't get you unstuck until much later! You were there for a while," Cassie said sadly and she smacked the water in frustration, which caused a small wave and the wave knocked Gena underwater a little. She gasped but Gena surfaced and was laughing; she wasn't upset because it was an accident.

"Hey! Cassie, (giggle) cut it out and c'mere you little troublemaker! I'm not gonna bite!" Gena laughed as she pushed her own hair from her eyes and stretched around the rock to see Cassie better, but Cassie kept moving. "Ok Cass, if you won't come out I'm gonna have to come in after you and get you!" Gena smirked deviously. Cassie gasped because just then, she saw Gena diving.

"Great! SO now you're an Olympic Diver too! Why can't I ever be the one that gets chased by regular people! Not super people or aliens!" Cassie yelped as she saw Gena surface only a few inches from her face. This caused Cassie's heart to almost jump out of her chest, but Gena grabbed her waist to keep her from swimming away.

"Oh no, you don't …come back here you! You're not getting away that easily! Sweetie, stop struggling before you hurt yourself!"

Cassie started struggling more as guilt started seeping in. Goop jumped in and cornered them so Cassie would have no way of escape. She slipped out of Gena's arms for a second and Goop wrapped himself around her.

"Whoa, easy there Cassie! It's ok!" Goop said as he let Gena swim over and hold her.

"Cassie…Cassie…shhh…it's ok! …it was a mistake…I'm not mad. Now just calm down…just calm down," Gena coaxed as she kissed Cassie on the forehead and ran her fingers through Cassie's red hair. Finally Cassie stopped struggling and let Gena hold her and Goop put his hands on Cassie's face and nuzzled her in a fatherly way.

"Thanks, Goop! I don't think I would have caught this one without your help!" Gena laughed as she gave Cassie a quick tickle in her stomach.

"It's alright! I am glad I could help…you ladies still up for a midnight swim?" He asked as he then started chasing them around the pond. The 3 friends just laughed and kept playing as the sun went down. As the night was approaching, the friends were heading back to shore, but not before Gena had a private word with Cassie. Cassie still kept a small distance; Gena noticed and cornered her against a rock.

"Cassie! Do I need to tickle you again? I told you I'm not angry…it's ok. Even though Goop did have to rescue me because you were taking sooooooo long…," she teased, trying to let Cassie know all was ok. Cassie smiled and they hugged. But just then she dropped her ring on the bottom of the pond. They were only in a few feet of water and the water was clear so they both could see the ring clearly.

"Gena, can you grab that for me please?" Cassie said as sweetly as possible. Gena just rolled her eyes and as she put her head down in the water and bent over, Cassie smacked her bum!

"MMMMMMM!" Gena squealed from under the water. Goop was laughing so hard he almost fell over. Gena quickly surfaced with the ring and took off after a giggling Cassie.

"That's for calling my rescue attempt slow, Gena!"

"Cassie! Come back here!" Gena commanded, she tried to sound stern, but couldn't as she laughed and dove under the water and caught Cassie and tickled her to pieces. Cassie laughed and had so much fun that after the tickle fight she slowly started to fall asleep. Gena and Goop took her home and tucked her in just as Four Arms walked in.

"Did I miss anything?" He smirked.

"Oh man! Have I got a lot to tell you!" Goop began, when suddenly Gena pounced on him.

"Goop! If you say anything, I will tickle you 'til sunrise!" She smirked deviously.

"Is that so?" He challenged. They all engaged in a whole new tickle fight and when Four Arms learned about what happened, all they could do was laugh.

"Weeeellllllll, I guess it was pretty funny…," Gena laughed. They all fell asleep that night exhausted, but happy for the excellent day and great new friends.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I saw your review and I'm excited to see what the surprise is. Also, yes, I'll do those requests for you. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
